kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride
is a combination of an arcade game and a collectible card game featuring the protagonists of the Kamen Rider Series. The game was released as part of the 10th anniversary of the Heisei run Kamen Rider Series by Toei, TV Asahi, Ishimori Productions, and Bandai and features heavy tie-ins with the television series ''Kamen Rider Decade, whose protagonists use cards similar to those used in the game. It is played in a similar fashion to 's and games, and uses special Data Carddass cards released by Bandai. The game's card input resembles and functions similarly to the Decadriver in Decade. As the series progresses, the game controls change to suit the new Kamen Rider. During the airing of Kamen Rider OOO, Ganbaride arcade systems included an OOO Driver interface for the toy Core Medals, and with the broadcast of Kamen Rider Fourze, slots for the Astro Switches become available. restaurants in Japan have released special promotional Ganbaride cards with their to tie in with the various Kamen Rider films in Japanese theaters at the time. Game Cards The game uses two different kinds of cards. The red represent the Kamen Riders (and, more recently, some Imagin) and are used by the player at the start of the game to form their team. Hero Cards are marked by a number of parameters, including Attack, Defense, Power, and a Finishing Move, as well as the slots which represent the character's ability to attack. Each Hero Card also has an attribute that determines advantage and disadvantage using a Rock-paper-scissors system: cards have an advantage over cards, which have an advantage over cards, which have an advantage over Speed cards. Though the cards are labeled , , and as per the Kamen Rider Decade television series, all three function identically within Ganbaride. The gold-colored come in three different forms. The Cards are used to achieve temporary effects, such as increasing one's own parameters or decreasing the opponent's. In later sets, Final Ride cards were introduced that summon a Rider's support vehicles (such as the Auto Vajin or DenLiner) to perform a special attack. and Cards are used to initiate one of Kamen Rider Decade's special finishing moves using the transformed state of another Rider. The cards come in five different rarities: Normal, Rare, Special, Super Rare, and Legend Rare. The rarer cards tend to be more powerful, with Super Rare and Legend Rare possessing gold text and holofoil backgrounds. Gameplay At the start of the game, the player forms his team by scanning two Hero Cards, the first being his main hero and the second being his support, performing extra attacks or shielding the main Rider from attacks as determined by their Guard trait. Alternately, the player can choose to play as Kamen Rider Decade in the form of one of the nine Heisei Kamen Riders by pressing the Belt Button in lieu of scanning a main Hero Card, then scanning a card representing the hero whose form he wishes Decade to use. Compatibility between the two heroes is also an important factor, as more compatible Riders gain bonuses. Before each round, the player performs a Belt Lamp Roulette, which gives further bonuses. During the Attack Phase, the player team and opposing team use a roulette slot system to determine their attacks, which are divided by type (for example, punches, kicks, and weapon attacks) and power. Whichever team has the highest combined value attacks first; in the event of a tie, a Rider Rush occurs, in which both sides must press the buttons rapidly, with the winner automatically performing a Fierce Attack. The Fierce Attack is the Rider's strongest attack on the roulette slot; if one team performs a strong enough attack, it can stun the opponent temporarily, making them lose their turn (assuming they haven't gone already). If either team gets two of the same type of attack icon (for instance, two kicks), the Riders will perform an extra-powerful Double Attack. The second round and all subsequent rounds allow the use of Special Cards, as well as Memory Change, an ability unique to Kamen Rider Double that lets him change between his many forms. Only one Special Card and one Memory Change can be used per battle (though using one does not preclude the other). As the battle continues, each team builds up Rider Power, shown on the bottom of the screen as a meter. When the meter is 70% full, the team leader can perform his Finishing Move; at 100%, a Double Rider Finisher can be performed. Usually this takes the form of the secondary Rider attacking their opponent to allow the leader to perform his Finishing Move, though some teams of Riders instead perform a Double Rider Kick. During each Finishing Move's animation, the player is prompted to press the belt button at certain moments to increase the damage dealt; if a player is on the receiving end of a CPU opponent's Finishing Move, these prompts will instead reduce damage taken. Sometimes, thanks to proper support from the secondary Rider, a team may receive Rider Guts when knocked out, restoring some health and allowing them to continue fighting. Play proceeds until one team is defeated; if a battle continues for four or five rounds without a clear winner, the game may declare a Final Round, introducing a Sudden Death element by reducing both teams to 1 Hit Point but filling their Rider Power to 100%, meaning the first team to land a successful attack wins. Some Riders receive unique bonuses when first used. For example, Decade Complete Form has Complete Scan, wherein the player is prompted to scan as many Hero Cards as possible within ten seconds, receiving a bonus based on how many unique cards were inputted. If the player uses Memory Change to transform into Double CycloneJokerXtreme, he receives an Xtreme Chance, a roulette bonus similar to the Belt Lamp Roulette with four separate bonuses determined by which Gaia Memories are placed into the Prism Bicker. In Single Player, a player who performs well may receive a special EX Stage in which he faces a much stronger team. A player who performs exceptionally well may receive a Hyper EX Stage where he faces an incredibly strong team, made up of characters who are not available to players in the current upgrade (but will be included in the next expansion). Unlike normal play, if the player loses during an EX or Hyper EX Stage, there is no option to continue. As of the change to the Kamen Rider Wizard-based interface, the game system has undergone several changes. First, the rock-paper-scissors aspect has been removed, and Riders are now categorized into types, the current ones being Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Space, Multi, Thunder, Mecha, and Kiai. It also introduced IC Cards, which allow players to have a game save, and progress through various battle stages. With the IC Cards came a leveling system, wherein winning battles with a rider from the with a specific type will level up that type. The levels not only affect the stats of the riders, but also determine their special attacks, as now Hero Cards have different special attacks depending on what level their type is. Additionally, Special Cards are now only usable at the beginning of the scan phase, rather than during combat. Another new addition are Battle Supporters, characters who can provide an assist attack once per battle. List of Riders & Forms Decade/W line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Kiva (Kiva Form/Garulu Form/Basshaa Form/Dogga Form/DoGaBaki Form/Emperor Form) *Kamen Rider IXA (Save Mode/Burst Mode) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Sword Form/Rod Form/Axe Form/Gun Form) *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Altair Form) *Kamen Rider #1 *Kamen Rider #2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (EX Battle only) Series 2 *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Mighty Form/Pegasus Form) *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Zeronos (Zero Form) *Shocker Rider #1 & #5 *Kamen Rider Ryuga (EX Battle only) Series 3 *Kamen Rider Blade (Ace Form/King Form) *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Agito (Ground Form) *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Diend (EX Battle only) Series 4 *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Kaixa Series 5 *Kamen Rider Decade (Complete Form) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Dragon Form/Titan Form) *Kamen Rider Gatack Series 6 *Kamen Rider Double (CycloneJoker/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Liner Form) *Kamen Rider Agito (Trinity Form) *Kamen Rider G3-X Series 7 *Kamen Rider Double (CycloneMetal/CycloneTrigger/HeatJoker/HeatTrigger/LunaJoker/LunaMetal) *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rising Ultimate) *Kamen Rider Black RX *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Black-eyed Rising Ultimate) (Hyper Battle only) Series 8 *Kamen Rider Double (FangJoker) *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Kamen Rider Faiz (Axel Form) *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Black-eyed Rising Ultimate) *Kamen Rider New Den-O (Strike Form) (Hyper Battle only) Series 9 *Momotaros *Kamen Rider New Den-O (Strike Form) *Kamen Rider Super-1 Series 10 *Kamen Rider Double (CycloneJokerXtreme) *Kamen Rider Accel (Trial) *Kamen Rider Decade (Violent Emotion) *Kamen Rider Skull *Negataros (Hyper Battle only) *Kamen Rider Amazon (Hyper Battle only) Series 11 *Kamen Rider Diend (Complete Form) *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Agito (Burning Form) *Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai *Negataros *Urataros *Kintaros *Ryutaros OOO line Series 1 *Kamen Rider OOO (Tatoba Combo/Takakiriba Combo/Takatorartar Combo) *Kamen Rider Double (CycloneJokerGoldXtreme) *Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Faiz (Blaster Form) *Kamen Rider X (Hyper EX Battle only) Series 2 *Kamen Rider OOO (Gatakiriba Combo/Latorartar Combo/Sagohzo Combo) *Kamen Rider Kabuto (Hyper Form) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Wing Form) *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 3 *Kamen Rider OOO (Tajadol Combo/Takapanba Combo) *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Skull Crystal *Kamen Rider Garren *Skyrider (Shin Skyrider) (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 4 *Kamen Rider OOO (Shauta Combo) *Kamen Rider Birth (Birth Day) *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Den-O (Super Climax Form) *Shin Skyrider *Riderman (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 5 *Kamen Rider OOO (Putotyra Combo/Tamashiy Combo) *Kamen Rider Accel (Booster) *Riderman *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 6 *Kamen Rider OOO (Takagaruba Combo) *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider Agito (Shining Form) (Hyper EX Stage only) Fourze line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Fourze (Base States) *Kamen Rider OOO (Burakawani Combo) *Kamen Rider Agito (Shining Form) *Kamen Rider Zolda (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 2 *Kamen Rider Fourze (Elek States/Fire States) *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 3 *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Fourze (Magnet States/Rocket States) *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Kamen Rider Hibiki (Armed) *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype Series 4 *Kamen Rider Meteor (Meteor Storm) Series 5 *Kamen Rider Fourze (Cosmic States/Rocket Drill States) *Kamen Rider Zanki *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider Todoroki (Hyper EX Stage only) Series 6 *Kamen Rider Stronger (Charge Up) *Kamen Rider Todoroki Wizard line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Wizard (Flame Style/Water Style/Hurricane Style/Land Style) *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider Kuuga (Rising Mighty) *Kamen Rider Leangle (EX Battle only) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Meteor Fusion States) (Wizard Ring only) Series 2 *Kamen Rider Wizard (Flame Dragon/Hurricane Dragon) *Kamen Rider Leangle *Kamen Rider Ibuki (EX Battle only) Series 3 *Kamen Rider Wizard (Water Dragon/Land Dragon) *Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider OOO (Super Tatoba Combo) (EX Stage only) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Meteor Fusion States) *Kamen Rider Den-O (Climax Form) (Wizard Ring only) *Kamen Rider Fourze (Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States) (Wizard Ring only) Series 4 *Kamen Rider Beast (Hyper) *Kamen Rider OOO (Super Tatoba Combo) *Kamen Rider TheBee Series 5 *Kamen Rider Wizard (Infinity Style) *Kamen Rider Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form Series 6 *White Wizard *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Plat Form Voice Actors Gallery 320293 191304517615788 120265601386347 433943 1317622853 n.jpg|Kamen Rider 1 300077 191304547615785 120265601386347 433944 1350583591 n.jpg|Kamen Rider 2 390496 191304580949115 120265601386347 433945 1663110438 n.jpg|Kamen Rider V3 384603 191304614282445 120265601386347 433946 865130325 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon 297016 191304654282441 120265601386347 433947 1593633703 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Black 392208 191304677615772 120265601386347 433948 1514885878 n.jpg|Shadow Moon 381025 191304704282436 120265601386347 433949 510893264 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Black RX 381302 191304750949098 120265601386347 433950 138748302 n.jpg|Robo Rider (character has yet to appear in Ganbaride) 378464 191304787615761 120265601386347 433951 1973723578 n.jpg|Bio Rider (character has yet to appear in Ganbaride) 250778 125830764163164 120265601386347 205858 4417025 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Shin 386860 191321554280751 120265601386347 434030 1887436760 n.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form 386411 191321230947450 120265601386347 434023 818504490 n.jpg|Kuuga Dragon Form 309045 191321284280778 120265601386347 434024 506101010 n.jpg|Kuuga Pegasus Form 296822 191320737614166 120265601386347 434011 1886484078 n.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form 388878 191321794280727 120265601386347 434037 405270267 n.jpg|Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form 407790 113851428736016 100003334788009 78242 279637753 n.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form 388939 191321994280707 120265601386347 434043 1943257240 n.jpg|Agito Ground Form 301534 191321094280797 120265601386347 434019 412821298 n.jpg|Agito Trinity Form 389188 191321120947461 120265601386347 434020 1111086441 n.jpg|Agito Burning Form Agitoshining11.jpg|Agito Shining Form 297040 191305464282360 120265601386347 433970 1909838788 n.jpg|Kamen Rider G3 391973 372504426162462 1943802724 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Gills 302625 191321897614050 120265601386347 434039 1826369486 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryuki Kamenverde kar-686.png|Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive 315012 191321194280787 120265601386347 434022 1811343041 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz 310281 191321740947399 120265601386347 434035 778194822 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form 393723 191305514282355 120265601386347 433972 1340146873 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Kaixa 527433 380566688689569 1943571293 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta 391460 191321907614049 120265601386347 434040 401843877 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade 549477 372505222829049 729246245 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Blade King Form 319544 191305490949024 120265601386347 433971 1937086740 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Garren Calice31.jpg|Kamen Rider Chalice 390402 191321967614043 120265601386347 434042 1382940392 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Hibiki 317245 191321387614101 120265601386347 434027 674793897 n.jpg|Hibiki Kurenai Kabuto38.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto 302066 191321937614046 120265601386347 434041 780017657 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Kiva 379167 191321050947468 120265601386347 434018 1297439276 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade 390352 191320797614160 120265601386347 434013 827658872 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Kamenooo kar-686.png|Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo 373916 191295037616736 120265601386347 433928 2041971832 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Fourze Base States 527184 372504186162486 1966884076 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style Kamen-rider-all1.jpg Kikaider in Ganbaride.png|Kikaider as Guest Character. Space Sheriff Gavan Type G in Ganbaride.png|Space Sheriff Gavan Type G as Guest Character. Todoroki and Zanki in Ganbaride.png|Kamen Rider Zanki and Kamen Rider Todoroki. Diend Complete in Ganbaride.png|Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form. Team Blade in Ganbaride.png|Kamen Rider Blade King Form, Kamen Rider Chalice, Kamen Rider Garren and Kamen Rider Leangle. Dark Kiva and Emperor Kiva in Ganbaride.png|Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form. Ganbaride Characters 1.png See Also *Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing - Sequel *Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride Card Battle War - A derived game External links *''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride'' Wiki Category:Ganbaride Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers